the new demon in town
by The Forgetful Wisher
Summary: after being a prisoner for so long with her brother, she tries to get revenge on the one responsible. but what did she do that made her go to jail, and whats with her attitude to koenma's dad?
1. half

no matter how much i want it, i do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Silver-blue eyes shined out in the dark.

"Its time."said the owner of the eyes

"indeed."agreed a new voice.

There was a ray of moon light slowly make its way to her face. it was time. So long had she waited for the time she would be set free from this dreaded dark prison.

She stood up. The only sign that she moved was a small shuffling sound as silver hair swung down her back.

"get ready souta, we have a lot to do."she told the other voice.

"yes sister."was the only reply she got.

**Currently:**

"yusuke!" yelled a toddler that spoke with authority in his voice.

"What toddler!"yelled a man with his hair greased back. Said toddler's face grew red with anger at being called a toddler.

"Stop calling me toddler! My name is koenma! Not toddler!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me why you called us here!"said an irritated yusuke,"I was enjoying a date with keiko."

"Yes, do tell."said a short man with spiky, gravity diffing hair with a small amount of white hair surrounding his forehead, he also had crimson eyes that seemed to show just how willing he is to kill anyone in his way. His name is hiei.

"Okay, well,"he paused, "now, don't get mad, but you have a new team mate."

there was a short pause and koenma was afraid they hadn't heard him, then...

"WHAT! That's why you dragged us all the way to spirit world?" cried yusuke.

"Indeed."was his reply.

"So who is the person to be in the team?"asked a long haired, red headed man that had emerald eyes that would make any girl fall head over heals for him. his name is kurama.

"Well, you see...she is very different from you and hiei."koenma said.

"how so?"

"she is not human, but she is not just a demon..."

* * *

><p>ahhh... the good old cliff hangers. sorry guys, had to stop it somewhere. review if you like, or if you just want to tell me if i spelled something wrong. read you later!<p> 


	2. the meeting

"she is not human, but she is not just a demon..." said koenma.

This earned curious looks from everyone in the room.

"she is a demon, but shes also a miko. In fact she is the last of the mikos."he said.

"a demon-miko?" asked kurama with wide eyes,"its been over 300 years since any ones heard of one."

"indeed. Personally I thought they just purified themselves to death." said hiei. Surprisingly, he to had wide eyes.

"well sorry if we didn't meet your expectation!" said a young voice as the overly sized doors open to revel a kid the size of hiei and a women taller than kuwabara.

The kid was probably 10 age wise, but his energy was 6 on the scale of 10. his hair was black and his eyes were brown. Over all, he looked pretty human to the detectives, but the woman. She was different. Her power...heck they couldn't even feel her energy! She had long silver hair that went down to her lower thighs. Her eyes were a shining silver-blue eyes, but there held no emotion.

She was very beautiful, but that just made her scarier looking.

"ah, you made it just in time to introduce your self." said koenma.

"good. Well, I'm soata, and this is my sister kagome!" the kid said excitedly. Kagome didn't even blink.

"wait a sec...SOATA! What are you doing hear!" yelled yusuke.

"hmm? yusuke? Whats up?"

"whats up? Your in spirit world that's what! How did you get hear!" he yelled.

"well how did you get hear?" said soata.

"I work hear."he replied.

"excuse me, but how do you know each other?" yelled kuwabara.

"he's our half brother" every one jumped at the voice. it was kagome.

"urameshi, I didn't know you had such a pretty sister!"(can you guess who? Yup, that's right. kuwabara.)he went over to her, "would you go out with me?"

"touch me, you die." she said. kuwabara shrunk back in fear.

"okay, toddler, explain whats going on. why is my sister here?"yelled yusuke.

"half-sister."corrected kagome in a calm voice.

"kagome, your acting like sesshomaru."said soata.

"hn." was his reply.


End file.
